


We Meet Again

by LavenderMandarin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically End of Show, Clarke and Lexa Reunite, Clarke dies, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: Clarke is dying and she reunites with Lexa.





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is just an idea for an ending to the show, like a big finale or something. This is my first fanfiction on here so idk how I did. Critique is welcome.

Clarke was dying. She was lying on the bed as Octavia, Madi, Bellamy, everyone rushed around her, trying to stop the bleeding from the wound. Clarke knew that it wasn’t going to be long before everything faded as everything became blurred and she faded away. She opened her eyes, and, before all the chaos in front of her, she saw Lexa. 

She smiled weakly, “We meet again,” and then passed back out. 

She woke again, except this time there was no chaos, just bright whiteness all around her. She could just make out the silhouette of a female figure approaching her from ahead. It looked, familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on from where she had seen that figure before. But as the figure continued to get closer, it clicked, this was Lexa, she was seeing Lexa again, finally! But that meant she was dead? She didn’t care anymore, she could finally be with Lexa again, after all these years!

As Lexa approached, Clarke saw more clearly that it was Lexa, her green eyes, as piercing as ever, her red lips, her dark, wavy hair, her smile, oh, her smile. Clarke had fallen for Lexa what seemed forever ago. She had met Lexa and hated her, but, as she got to know her better, she fell in love, she wasn’t sure exactly when, but her love for Lexa had made her save Lexa from the gorilla all those years ago. She remembered the time they’d spent together, the few kisses they’d shared, and that fateful day. They’d been so happy, and then Titus had tried to kill her, accidentally shooting Lexa in the gut instead, killing her. Clarke remembered being heartbroken, she had vowed at that moment that she would never fall in love with anyone else, and even if she hadn’t made that vow, it wouldn’t have mattered, no one else ever made her feel the way Lexa had made her feel.

But that was all behind her. Here was Lexa, standing in front of her, smiling. “We meet again,” she replied, and Clarke broke out into tears, running into her arms, embracing her. And then she pulled back a little and there they were, in the same position that they were in a while ago, right before their first kiss. Clarke pulled Lexa in for another kiss, basking in the feeling, she had never felt so loved, and she had never felt so much love for another person at the same time. She pulled back once again, tears glistening on both their cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. “Heda, ai hod yu in,” she murmured, and Lexa whispered back, “I love you, too, Wanheda.” Clarke could feel happiness and love radiating off of Lexa in waves, and she could almost see her glowing with happiness. And then Lexa pulled back, took Clarke’s hand, and the two walked away, towards the direction in which Lexa had come from, content in each others’ silence. Happy at last.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ai hod yu in" means I love you in Trigedasleng (Language of Grounders)


End file.
